Heart no Kuni no Alice Wonderful Wonder World
by Erika1004
Summary: This is a fanfiction about Heart no kuni no Alice wonderful wonder world I'm sure some of you know about it and when i read the manga i immediately fell in love with it. I just had to write a fanfic about it so enjoy! x3 Note: I do not own HnKnA
1. HnKnA Ch 1: Introduction

"Tabitha! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" The woman called from downstairs.

I hesitantly walked down the winding staircase and looked into the woman's stern eyes.

"What did I tell you about leaving your drawings out? I though I told you to get rid of this rubbish. Here let me help you with that and I'll throw it away for you." She stepped on the lever of the garbage can and the lid lifted up. She shoved my drawing book into the garbage with a happy little smile on her face.

"No!--" I yelled.

"How dare you talk back to me!" The Woman yelled and she smacked me across the face. "Maid, take this garbage out to the incinerator." The maid came over picked up the garbage and before leaving winked at me.

"Tabitha! You're 18 now and u don't need silly thinks like drawings. You need to learn some proper etiquette or else there will be trouble marrying you off. Do you understand me?" The Woman's voice cut deep.

"M-married!? Since when was I getting married off? Don't I have a right to who I can love!?" I was angry, but more than that I wanted to get away. As far away as possible. Before the woman could have any objections to her rebuke I raced up the steps and grabbed the duffel bag I had already packed. "No way will I be married off to some man I don't even know." I spoke to myself. "I want my own life, I don't wish for it to be controlled." A tear formed in my eye but I wouldn't show any weakness to my so called mother. The woman.

I raced back down the steps and hopped off the banister near the end to get to the opposite side of my 'mother'. "I'm going out for a while, don't expect me to be back anytime soon. And don't come looking for me either, you won't find me."

"Tabitha Eliza Gwenivere Come back here this instant!" She bellowed down the hall.

"It's not Gweneviere! It's Lesedi! I won't be called by your disgusting last name you fake!" I raced off outside and rounded the mansions corner to the incinerator. There, Felicity, the maid who was told to burn everything was holding the sketchbook in her arms.

"Dear, how long are you leaving for this time? Be careful alright?" Felicity tenderly spoke, handing me the sketchbook.

"I'm not sure it's pretty bad this time. I'll be fine for a while I'm going over to Alice's after all. Make sure you don't tell the fake though. And don't worry I'll be alright!" I smiled and raced off into the forest.

I knew exactly where I was going. Through the forest just a little ways away was a large garden that belonged to Alice my best friend. I got to the garden and ran through it until I found the spot where Alice always slept, and sure enough there she lay sound asleep the sun beaming down on her.

"Alice, Alice!" I spoke. Though I felt bad because it was so silent until I spoke, so peaceful. But I quickly forgot about that and kept trying to wake up Alice.

"Hmm….what?" She rubbed her eyes and sat up shielding her eyes from the sun. "Oh Tabby! Did it happen again?"

"Well why else would I be here with my bag stuffed like this?"

"Very true. So what did you do this time?" She asked rubbing her eyes more and looked about ready to go back to sleep.

"She wanted to burn my book, yada, yada, yada, then she told me she wanted to marry me off to some guy who I don't even know or care about."

"SHE WANTED TO MARRY YOU OFF!? To someone you don't even know at that!" She asked utterly surprised and her mouth gaped.

"Yeah I know. And I've seen him he looks like a dork, he probably still rides a bike with training wheels." I said sitting down next to Alice

"Hahaha. But how did you see a picture if she told you today?"

"Oh, I was looking through the mail and saw this picture of this guy. I thought he might have been for my 'sister' but I guess it was for me…" I looked up at the sky not worrying about the sun blinding me.

"I have a surprise for you. Maybe it will cheer you up some?" Alice looked a lot less tired now.

"A surprise? Does it have to do with cats?"

"Why is it that you guess that every time and are almost always right?"

"I'm just that smart." The both of us stood up and I fallowed anticipating the best possible thing.

"Look right here." Alice spread the bushes apart and the two of them peered through.

"Ohhhhh! Kittens!" Little purrs and mews were heard from the little tiny creatures, their frames looked so fragile. They weren't newborn but they were getting to the stage where they wanted to start moving around. I started inching my hand in.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Tabby." But Alice went ignored. Though I should have listened.

"Ouch!" The mother cat had bitten me right on the hand and had such an evil glare in her eyes. "Yes, yes, I'm sorry mother cat!"

"It's amazing how you love cats so much yet they never seem to warm up to you." Alice said reaching her hand in and getting a welcoming lick from the mother.

"I'm so envious of you Alice. I think it's because you have such a pure heart. You don't know hate or anger. You only know love and happiness and kindness. I wish I was like you. I wish I grew up like you. My real parents dieing was the hardest thing of my life. I was 6 and being with someone for 6 years and having them leave you…then having to go live with your evil aunt for 12 more years and learning she wants to marry you off. It's just so hard. I'll never have such a pure heart as yours." I swallowed holding back any tears that might have wanted to seep out.

"Tabby…don't say that. You really are a good person. If you weren't I wouldn't be your friend is that reassuring enough?"

"I guess so. I'm really glad someone like you is my friend." I paused for a moment. "You know I wish I was a cat. Free of all ties, independent, elegant and graceful. I think it would be a lovely life."

"Haha indeed it would." Alice Smiled. "By the way you're wearing something quite different today. Well seems more formal I think."

I recalled what she was wearing and gagged inside. I was wearing a white and red dress with some black in random areas with long sleeves and went down to about my knees. Then I wore white and red striped stalkings and black dress shoes. I also wore gloves and a bonnet like thing on my head. The only thing I didn't mind was the stockings the shoes and the dress, except for the long sleeves.

"You don't think… Do you think she told me today because that guy was coming today! How did I even make myself put this stuff on I must have been daydreaming!" I started taking off the gloves and threw them in the dirt to the side.

"Well it's not like it doesn't suit you. It looks really nice with your brown hair." I touched my hair and looked at it. It was a bunch of mixtures of color. It hair light brown, dark bown, and even some tints of red.

"Thanks I guess. Haha." I undid my bonnet and threw it to the side. I looked in my bag for the little white and red ribbon that belonged to my mom and tied it on the side of my head. A few moments later we suddenly heard a voice.

"Fallow me! Miss Tabitha, Miss Alice! Fallow me!" A little white rabbit on two feet with a little coat on, a pair of pants glasses and a large pocket-watch sticking out of his pocket stood only a couple of feet away.

Alice and me just stood there, eyes wide, jaws gaped, staring at the cute little bundle of fur.

"Well we don't have all day hurry chase me, your supposed to chase me!" The little rabbit ran off speeding through the garden, then he stopped jumped and signalled for us to fallow. "It's not fun if you don't chase me!"

I ran immediately. it must have peeked my interest or something. "Hey Tabby wait!" Alice came running following behind me. I fallowed Alice the little white rabbit who had just disappeared around the corner. "Tabitha! Little white rabbit!"

When I turned the corner I lurched to a stop. There was now a full grown man standing in front of me. Not only that but the man had bunny ears and was wearing the exact same clothes as the…no it couldn't be.

"Hey! You couldn't be the little white rabbit could you!?" I ran up to him.

"Well that is a most likely." And with that he pushed me down the hole. I didn't let out a scream but I shut my eyes and just kept falling. Not like there was anything else I could possibly do. This hole seemed never ending. I didn't even know where Alice was now. Would I even make it to see tomorrow?


	2. HnKnA Ch 2: Foreigner

"Mmmm." I sat up slowly and opened my eyes. "W-where am I." I got up on one fast movement and looked around. There was nothing around me but foliage.

"Jeez what is this? Where the hell am I….The last thing I remember…is falling down a hole…" I paused. "No, no that's silly. Maybe when I was going to Alice's house I tripped on something in the forest and hit my head. Yeah maybe I'm just going insane or something right now. It's all probly just a dream. Maybe I am insane cuz I'm talking to myself…At least I'm not answering myself…" I took a deep breath and let it out.

_Calm down_, _you're probly just dreaming right now. Yeah your in the forest near your house and were just headed for Alice's. Ok deep breath. Just walk in the direction Alice's house is in._ I glanced around looking for some sign of where to go. I had the whole forest near my house memorized with markers and stuff just in case.

"Red ribbon, red ribbon…." I walked around for a bit looking around every bush and tree and even the rocks. "Ahhh jeez!" I flopped on the ground not caring much for the dress as it was already covered in dirt. _I need to focus on finding Alice!_

I had no idea where I was headed but I just walked, and walked and walked. _Please let me wake up from this dream!_ Was all I was thinking.

I saw a clearing not too far away in the distance and started stepping up my pace. "Hello!? Helloooo!? Is anyone there!" I finally came out into the clearing and looked around hoping to find someone. "No one hm? This is horrible. If I am dreaming I'm really unimaginative. Making me lost in a forest…!"

"Can I ask why you're talking to yourself? Even though it's kind of amusing." A guy spoke from somewhere.

"W-who said that!" I looked around. "Don't try and scare me! A-Alice you better not be trying to scare me with one of your cousins again!!" I twirled around looking everywhere.

"I don't see why your so scared…and by the way who's Alice and what's a cousin?" The guy spoke again.

I suddenly looked up and right above me looming over a branch up above staring down at me was a person. A boy that looked to be in his late teens to be exact, maybe my age?

"Who are you? And how the heck did you get up there!" I looked up amazed at the height he was at. Without thought he swung his legs over the branch and landed gracefully…like a cat…and from such a high distance too he didn't even hurt himself. "What the…!?"

"Well my name is…--"

"--Boris Airay…." It just came out. I have no clue how but I knew his name.

"Yeah it is…I'm the Cheshire cat….But I've never seen u before so how do you know my name?" He looked confused. Probly just as confused as I looked.

"You ask me that…but I sincerely don't know. It just kinda came out without me thinking hehe…." I paused and stared at him. My jaw almost dropped but I kept it there clenching my teeth tight. But then I thought _Ahah what am I thinking. It's probly just some headband or clips of some sort._ But that's when it twitched. His Cat ears just twitched.

"W-w-what are those some new mechanical ears?" I said walking up to him and reaching up to grab his ear. "Woah it's really soft it feels like a real cats ear!"

"What do you mean?" His cheeks turned a little red for some reason. "They are re--"

"So how do they work? How do they stay on your head?" That's when I yanked one.

"OOOWWWWW OH MY GOD OWWW. ARE U INSANE!?" A tear formed in his eye from the pain.

"W-what? That couldn't have hurt. After all they aren't real stop pretending!" I laughed.

"But they are real! They aren't glued to my head they're a part of me! I'm a cat for crying out loud!" Then a tail swished out behind him. Looking so real I felt insane.

"I…."

"You're?" He cocked his hair to the side holding the ear I yanked carelessly.

"I believe you."

"You don't look like you do."

"No I do cuz I must have hit my head extremely hard and now I've gone insane. To think my insaneness would mix my favourite animal and a boy together, I must be really lonely or something. Yup all this right now is just a dream cuz I've gone completely insane."

"Uh, so you pretty much would not believe me if u weren't 'insane'?" He asked looking a bit angry. "And this isn't a dream it's a real place. And I don't think your insane. That's just some excuse you've made up for this all to make sense.

"Pretty much! Wait make up? I'm not making this…or maybe I am. Maybe falling down that hole was real. Then where the hell am I!?"

"Falling down a hole? You mean your a foreigner!? Wow I've never met one you before! I guess they don't have human/animals over there huh? Well then I guess welcome to wonderland! I'm not sure if I can really forgive you about the ears thing though. That really hurt." Boris kinda glared at me for a minute but it softened.

"Ok I have no idea what to think right now but you don't seem to be lying. Arghh I'm just going to believe my instincts."

"And what would that be?" He asked.

"I don't know!!!" I started to pull my hair. Boris just looked at me like I was crazy, which I probly was.

"Ahh Tabitha I thought I heard your voice! Yay I finally found you!! For some reason when I dropped you down the hole from your world you landed in a totally different spot than Alice!" It was Peter….As he walked over I kinda inched my way behind Boris.

"Ah so Alice is ok! Where is she take me to her right now!" I stepped back out from behind Boris and he just kinda stood there feeling used. "I really feel like punching you across the face right now so take me to her this instant!!!!" I felt really angry to put it bluntly. "And you have some explaining to do!"

"Can't we just cut the boring details." He pouted. "And plus I need you to drink this." He held out a clear bottle with some sort of pink liquid inside and was sealed with a little heart cap.

"I wouldn't do it. It might be poison~!" Boris said sneakily.

"That might be true. Are you trying to kill me!" I yelled at Peter. But I took the bottle hesitantly.

"I wouldn't doooo itttt." Boris laughed obviously trying to annoy Peter.

"Ugh shut up Boris!" Peter said. "Tabitha what if I told you that instead of drinking it and it be poisonous, that if u don't drink it you'll die!" Peter said as tears formed in his eyes. "I don't want you to die!" He sulked over to me and gave me a huge hug pulling me right against him.

"Ohhhh to believe or not to believe." Boris smirked.

"Oh, fine. Just please let go of me and I'll drink it!" He hugged me for a second longer then let go wiping away his tears. Which I didn't totally believe. I opened the cap and gulped it down and it left a bittersweet aftertaste in my mouth. "There happy?"

"Extremely!" Peter said smiling broadly his bunny ears all perky. Bunny ears jeez…I guess humans cross with animals here.

"That's going to suck if you die! I wouldn't have drank it."

"Boris Airay why don't you just shut up and leave!! And anyway why are you here with my Tabitha! Err you make me so angry you stupid cat!" Peter pulled a large pocket watch out of his pocket and somehow it became a gun within seconds.

A shot went off and I felt it go past me, the way the air parted as it rushed through. The sound of it so familiar, so easy to remember just like how easy it is to let warm honey slip down your throat.

"STOP!" I said my eyes wide with fear. Another shot form peters gun went off, he hadn't had time to stop from my sudden outburst. It nicked my cheek and I felt the warm blood seep out around the cut. I shook. My whole frame trembled as I reached up and felt the thick red liquid coming out of my cheek. I stared at my fingers, dirtied in scarlet blood. I fell to my knees my vision blurred my head spinning. My mind was a jumbled mess.

"T-Tabitha!?" Peters voice seemed distant, my ears were closing off sounds, my eyes- sights, and my mouth wouldn't utter a word. "Tabitha, are you alright!?"

"Look what you did! She looks like she's going to faint! Way to go stupid rabbit!"

"This is all your fault! You shouldn't be with her in the first place!"

All of the noises sounded like whispers, and hat was the last I heard of them. I passed out and fell into a sleep. Not something peaceful either. Not a dream…but a Nightmare.


	3. HnKnA Ch 3: Bad Memories

Everything that had happened just before I fainted was part of the reason why I had this dream. These horrible memories always appear in my sleep when something happens out of sleep that would remind me of them. The beginning always makes me happy and warm, full of kindness and bliss, but it never has ever once ended well, because that's not how reality works. It's not how it happened in reality, so it won't ever have a happy ending.

"_Ahaha! mommy, mommy look, look at the fuzzy caterpillar!" The little girl becoming 6 years old that day brushed her finger over the caterpillars back. Her face filled with pure joy._

This is how it always started.

"_Tabitha why don't you go get your cage and keep him for a little while?" The girls mom looked at her, her eyes so calm and pleasant. "But make sure you let him go by the end of today, no one wants to be held captive ok?" Her voice rang like a chime through the warm summer afternoon air._

My moms voice was always listened to when she spoke. It was like the world went silent just for her. No wind would dare blow, no car would pass by, no neighbours would speak. Not even the birds would chirp, they all went silent for my mother it seemed.

_The little girl ran off into the house and grabbed her little cage made of wood and plastic. "Tabitha, go and pick some nice flower petals and grasses from the garden and then hurry back alright?"_

"_Ok!" She ran off into the direction of the garden and her mother watched her as she picked petals off the ground instead go hurting the flowers. Then she rushed back her little red dress and long brown hair billowing behind her and in her hands she carried the most colourful home and set it down on the ground. "Is that good?" She asked staring cutely at her mom, her cheeks rosy from rushing around._

"_That's perfect." Her mother picked up the caterpillar and set it down inside the cage as gently as possible without harming the creature. The little girl laid on the ground and observed the cage from there._

"_Tabitha you'll dirty your dress if you lay on the ground like that. Why don't you bring him inside and look at him there? Daddy will be home soon so we can have a party with you and your new friend for your birthday Ok?" She smiled and grabbed her daughters hand and they walked inside with the caterpillar home._

My family was rich, but my parents tried not to spoil me too much, and they also didn't show their money off. We lived in a small home-only 2 floors-with a large garden and backyard. That day…was my birthday and I had just turned 6.

_Just as the girl sat down on one of the stools at the kitchen table she heard her dad pull in._

"_Oh what did I say? You're fathers home." _

"_Daddy!" Tabitha chirped as her dad walked in through the door. He had both his hands behind his back. He must have been hiding something._

"_A beautiful bouquet for you…"He walked over and kissed his wife on the cheek and held out a bouquet of vibrant and colourful flowers. Tabitha stared at him with a smile but she secretly wanted something too. _

"_Welcome home honey." Her mother said._

_Then The girls father walked over to Tabitha and squatted down, one hand still behind his back. "And for you…" He held out his hand and in it was one single red rose wrapped in pretty paper. "A single red rose for my beautiful daughter on her birthday." He handed it to her and kissed her on the forehead._

_Tabitha stared at the rose with pure joy on her face. Her mother stared and smiled at her husband as well._

"_Oh! Daddy, daddy, thank you!" The little girl said jumping and hugging her father._

We had finished eating dinner and I had showed my father the caterpillar and after that we were going to open my presents.

_There were three presents sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch. Right in front of the little girl. She eyed them with curiosity._

"_Open this one first," the girls mother said as she handed Tabitha the semi-large rectangular shaped one. She took the pretty wrapping paper off delicately trying not to tear it, and inside was a sketchbook with too many pages to count._

"_Ahhhh! I love it!" The little girl exclaimed._

"_Even though your still young, you're a wonderful drawer. Keep this book and use it to express feelings and emotions that you keep with you." Tabitha's mom said._

"_Now this one," This time the girls father handed her a little box wrapped in cute paper to her. She opened it just as carefully as the last one and she lifted the lid exposing a very cute red, white and black bow. In the middle was a single tiny diamond. "This was your mothers that she got when she was a little girl, she always wore it and now she is giving it to you for you to hold dear to yourself._

"_It's so pretty…" Tabitha said staring at it. Her mom reached over and placed it in her hair._

"_There, it matched your dress too." She laughed._

_The last present was the most beautiful of them all. Inside a tiny little box was a necklace. It shone with such beauty it was mesmerizing ._

"_T-this is for me?" She picked up the heart necklace and held it in her hands. The outside was rimmed with tiny red diamonds and in the center one little white diamond stood alone. _

"_Yes, we want you to have it. We saw it and thought of you right away. It matches you perfectly."_

"_I'm so happy!" The girl chimed jumping and hugging her mom and dad tightly. They all laughed in sync._

My life back then…it was like a dream. And the thing about dreams I've learned, is that they are always too good to be true. Dreams can never be reality, because if they were, they would have never been a dream in the first place. And nothing would go perfectly. Dreams never last long and sometimes their endings are not always peaceful.

_Just then a knock on the door so abrupt so angry sent chills through the house. 'Why would someone need to knock so scarily?_' _is what Tabitha was thinking._

_Her father got up and went and answered it. "Hel--" He was cut off by a man pointing a gun right at his chest._

"_We finally found your house. You hide pretty well. Don't even bother begging or grovelling on your knees and pleading for us not to kill you and your family. It's your fault you knew too much about our organization. You and your wife should have known what you were getting yourselves into before finding out the plan and then quitting." One man spoke. His face was not recognized by Tabitha, but her father definitely knew who he was._

"_I-I don't understand. You said that we were allowed to hear out your plan and then leave if we wanted to. You never said we would get killed if we quit!" The girls father sounded panicked. She looked at her mother for confirmation and for her to tell her everything was ok, but her mothers face told her it wasn't. Tabitha didn't understand what was going on. Her mother got up and also walked to the door._

"_You told us we were allowed to quit. You said it was fine if we left. What you were doing, it wasn't what you said your organization was all about. We thought you were helping people not destroying this world further." My mother spoke now._

"_I don't recall saying anything about you being able to quit. And plus it's not my fault you two listened in to the true plan. It's your fault for eavesdropping. You can pay with your lives now, I can't trust anyone who leaves the company. And really don't beg for your lives, it's so annoying. I don't intend to perform and mercy. Just 'bam!" and your dead. People cry, people get sad, but they'll get over it. Eventually."_

_The little girl was now standing in the same hallway as the door and kind of peeking around a corner. The word "death" scared her._

"_Oh, look you have a little girl now. How cute. I'll just kill her after you or something. I could sell her away too--"_

"_YOU BASTARD!" Her father yelled and punched the big guy in the face. "You can make fun of us, but don't you dare touch our daughter!"_

"_Why YOU!" The big guy yelled. That's when it went off. The gunshot went off, and everything went so quickly the girl didn't know how to react. The father was laying in the hallway bleeding out of his chest. He wasn't moving._

"_CLAY!" her mother screamed tears immediately falling down her cheeks. "Get out of here stay away! GET OUT YOU MONSTER!"_

Back then I had no idea how to react to it. The death of my father and what was about to happen next.

_Tears streaked down the girls face, and her mother wept over her husbands body._

"_D-dear…don't worry keep yourself and Tabitha safe, I…love you…both…so….mu..ch." That's when his breathing left. He was dead. Not moving. Nothing. Just gone._

"_Wah, wah, wah. Uhg how disgusting. You make me gag." The man strode into the house and passed my mother. He was walking towards Tabitha. "It's a good thing your fathers dead now little girly. That was way too easy." He paused when he was standing in front of me and looked at the counter. "What do we have here a little cage with a caterpillar in it huh? That's disgusting."_

"_Don't…touch it." The girl said not more tears flowing. Only anger went through her._

"_What did you say you little bitch?" He said with such a harsh tone it should have scared her. But it didn't. Not on the surface anyway. She was hurting, she was afraid, deep down inside._

"_I SAID DON"T TOUCH IT!" She yelled her voice echoing through the house._

"_HAHAHAHA! That's funny!" The guy threw the plastic cage on the ground and crushed it with his foot. That was the second thing he killed. The caterpillar. Tabitha was most likely next. He walked up to her and grabbed her hair yanking her up on her toes. Tears now finally made there way back to her eyes and they streaked down her face._

"_Get the hell away from my daughter!" Her mother yelled. That was the first time Tabitha had heard her so angry, so panicked. So…afraid. Tabitha bit him hard on the hand and he let out a yelp, next her mother kicked him right in the gut and then kneed him in the face went he bent over._

"_FUCK YOU!" The guy yelled as he shot at the girl instead of her mother. But the girls mother jumped in front of her and saved her. He instantly killed her. He shot her right directly in the heart, not a millimetre off. Her mother was laying on the ground, motionless. Blood was pooling on the floor, and Tabitha's face and clothes had splatters all over them._

"_M-MOMMY!" Tears were pouring out now. The third thing he killed that night. Something more precious than life itself. Her mother._

"_Hmm maybe I'll keep you alive. Did you know that this whole thing was your fault. I remember that they left for more then one reason now. It's because your mother and father had to take care of you. This is all your fault. If you hadn't of been born your parents never would have died. I'll leave you alive with that burden ahahahahaha!" and with that the man walked out of the door._

_The girl sat there in sorrow, but not only that. Hate and anger swirled inside her mind. Only 6 years old and she already knows the feel of hate. But for now all she could think about was her parents. How maybe…It really was her fault._

I know to this day that I shouldn't believe that man…but what he said may be true. It probly is my fault. It's true if I was never born, they would have never died. I also remember that after all that had happened and the police came and investigated, they found that man. They also tore down his company for selling illegal drugs. My parents had only worked there because they thought they were going to be helping people who were sick, they had never been told something so horrible was being created until they heard about it. They may have caught him, but I still felt hate. I felt he should have died for his sins too, but then again, even if I think that, him being killed would not satisfy my want to have my parents back. That would never happen. I would never be able to see them again.

Then after everything was sorted out I was able to get the things I wanted and left for my evil aunts. From that point on, life just kept going downhill.

"Tabby!…..Tabby! Wake up!" I heard someone calling my name. I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in a unfamiliar room.

"Alice!!" My eyes snapped open and I sat up but immediately felt woozy.

"Woah, watch it. After fainting you'll probly feel a bit sick…Did you…have that nightmare again?"

"Yeah…" I hung my head. No tears would come out though. I didn't really cry too much anymore. I hid most of my true emotions. Always trying not to be a downer for anyone and always seeming happy.

"Tabby…do you want to…?" Alice looked at me. Concern filled her eyes and her face. I knew I could trust Alice with anything, but sometimes I didn't even want to cry in front of her. I didn't want her to be concerned for me.

"No! No of course not haha!" I said raising my head and laughing. "I don't need to cry Alice, please don't worry."

"But you were crying in your sleep." She stared at me with worry written all over.

"I-I was?" I felt my cheeks. They and my eyelashes were still moist.

Just then the door slammed open. "TABITHA!!!!!" Peter squealed coming through the door with Boris following behind laughing at Peter's entrance.

"Oh god…," Alice cringed.

"I'll second that." I said as I wiped away any excess tears that might have been there.

"I'm sooo sorry!!! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Peter said staring at me with apologetic eyes.

"Yeah you're horrible Peter, god." Boris Entered the conversation.

"You shut up. It was your fault too." Peter said.

"Ok really I don't care. It was my fault for freaking out anyway. Jeez. I don't need a repeat of last time."

"But Tabitha I'm really sorrryyyyyyy!" Peter said as he sat next to me and gave me a giant…rabbit hug? "I really like you and I didn't mean to hurt you. I love Alice a tonne more but I love you too!"

"Peter…" I twitched.

"Yes?" He smiled brightly.

"Let go of me."

"Yes…." He pouted.


End file.
